No Me Without You
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: When you lose a friend it makes you realise just how important that special person is to you [oneshot]


_Hey there, this is just a little something i wrote yesterday try and see if you cant spot who it is about, i know who its about but do you? Hehe_

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny beyblade, if me didy me wouldn't be writy this.

**Warning: **I apologise in advanced for any spelling or grammer mistakes as i failed English in school (when i actually attended)

_Go forth and read my duckys_

* * *

The wind wrapped around him soothing his frazzled nerves with their whispered kisses, it took all he had to stay seated on the ground, to keep his mask of calmness in place. To appear if nothing troubled him. He knew she was behind him before she even saw him, felt her feet padding softly up the dirt track to the small clearing that over looked the ocean. The sun was just beginning to dip below the surface of the water, pinks, oranges, yellows splashed over the smooth surface of the water like paint tipped from a can.

He knew the instant her eyes layed on him, goosebumps appeared on his skin at the mere whisper of her prescence. He felt the tremble of her lower lip as if it was his own, felt the tears scorching the back of her throat and threatning to spill over. She was a part of him, always would be. She was so empathic that any little emotion from him she felt it strongly as if it were her own.

She knew that he was hurting, that somewhere inside him was a small frightened boy curled in a ball crying. Her tears bubbled over and spilled down her cheeks unchecked, she showed what he could never show. Pain.

The pain of the loosing his best friend, the fear that he would be next. The tears he wanted to cry, the rage he wanted to scream out until his throat was raw and sore. But those emotions were locked away tightly, the key lost years ago. Her bare feet padded silently over the grass towards his hunched form. He displayed calmness, like none of what had happened affected him. But she knew better. She could feel the pain in him like her own.

A small hand placed itself onto his shoulder in a gesture of comfort, the contact, the feel of her hand on him sent shock waves rippling throughout his body. Heat pooled low in his abdomen. She stood behind him one small delicate hand placed on his shoulder, her gaze was fixed on the dying sun as tears rolled down her cheeks.

It always amazed him how she could show her emotions so freely without fear of what anyone would say, she showed him his emotions too. Let him know that she would feel it all for him. His brave little angel. So full of courage.

Reaching up a hand he grabbed her around the waist shackling her to him, her hand moved from his shoulder to the top of his head, her fingers curling in his thick hair. A sigh of contentment washed over him, he knew with her -his women, by his side he could go to hell and back as long as she was beside him.

She anchored him to the earth, kept him sane. He was sure that he was going to go insane the moment he saw his friend die, but she was there right beside him, soothing him with just a touch, bringing him back from the blackness in his mind.

The sun dipped below the water leaving everything in a momentary darkness before the moon showed up, a great big round disk in the sky. Shining down, bathing them and everything around them in a soothing gentle silver glow. Tilting his head back he looked up at her, the moon cast a pale glow around her making her look ethereal in its light. Her light hair made silver in its light, her eyes sparkled with the stars reflected in them.

Turning his head back to the ocean he rested his head on the curve of her hip and revelled in the scent of her, she smelled of the earth, of the trees, the wind, and the rain. His earth goddess. He smiled as he pulled her down to the ground, her light blue skirt swirled around her legs as she moved, her white tank top hugged her breasts and flat stomach.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her about the waist possesively, she could hear his growl in her mind, the growl he used to let everyone else know who she belonged to. She smiled as she wound her arms around his waist, knowing that he loved her he showed it in every thing he did. She placed a small kiss to his throat, as he watched the ocean with grief saddened eyes.

A harsh demanding wind suddenly started up blowing at them furiously, she didn't even need to look at him to see his raised eyebrow. Giggling she unwound her arms and stood, "I think he's trying to tell us to go home before we catch a chill." Her voice soft and gentle as the wind, flowed over and seeped into him, "Yea, he was always the bossy one." His voice harsh and gravely sent chills racing through her body.

He stood slowly and nodded at her, he watched as she turned and walked silently down the dirt track her long skirt whispering around her legs, a lovers caress. He turned back to the ocean once more and raised his hand in a silent farewell before following her down the track.

She was waiting at the bottom for him, Danger the small abandoned wolf cub she had found in the forest was sitting at her feet calmly licking a paw. The look she gave him as he stood next to her made his heart lurch, he cupped her cheek in his palm and ran a thumb lightly over her bottom lip, he could smell the salt on her cheeks from her tears. A small smile curved his lips as he placed a light kiss on her lips.

Touching her hand he linked their fingers together as they walked off in the direction of their house in the woods, looking over his shoulder he whistled, "Danger, come." The small cub barked in response and instantly lept to his feet, following after them.

XxxXx

He lay on his side watching her sleep, slowing his breathing to match her slow even breaths. A smile tugged at his lips as he traced a hand down the side of her face and let his hand flow into her hair like liquid silk.

He loved these moments late at night just watching her, feeling his heart swell with love. The emotions he so wished to show her bubbling just beneath the surface. It was on nights like these that he pondered how she above all else could see right through him, right to his very core. She made him smile, laugh even. She, the first person to not fear him, to not care for what he was or could never be.

He moved his hand from her silken hair to the softness of her skin, trailing his fingers over her bare stomach. He owed it all to her, his life. She brought him back from the edge of darkness, showed him how to reach the light, how to love. He wasnt sure what he would do if she was taken from him. Loosing his best friend was enough but he knew he would never be strong enough to let her go.

* * *

_Alright so do you know who it is? Huh do ya do ya do ya? Lol _

_Ok so tell me if you liked it if you didnt or what k? Awesome az _

_Phoenix_


End file.
